Alone
by WhiteTigerYay
Summary: Percy Jackson died. And then came back to life. But Annabeth moved on from his death the day after it happened. She was caught kissing a new camper. Percy is distraught. Then, Chaos comes along and says he needs a new commander for his army. Percy goes on many adventures, and meets old friends along the way. Percy Jackson is no longer him self, Percy no longer exists. He is Fin


Percy's POV

The last thing I remembered was pain. I knew I was dead, and I also knew that it was only a matter of time before it happened. I just hoped Annabeth would be ok. Suddenly, there was an immense dark purple glow emitting from a person. I readied my sword.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Fine," a voice said. It was strangely familiar. A person emerged from the light. Female, five foot five, young, maybe fourteen. She was wearing a dark blue cloak with dark silver and black swirls at the end. She unhooded herself and I just stood there in shock. I started to walk towards her, but stumbled.

"B...Bianca?" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing.

"Percy," she said, and rushed towards me. I enveloped her into a hug.

After a few seconds we parted, and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said playfully.

"Follow me, someone wants to see you," she added as she started walking towards the door.

"Who? And why? What about- hey! Wait for me!" I called, as I was being left behind. I heard her chuckle softly. I sighed and ran to catch up to her.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Still Percy's POV

I ran into a room and stopped dead in my tracks. The room was enormous, with the walls painted to look like a galaxy and dark grey marble floors. The ceiling was a dark blue, and seemed to emit a light even though there was no light bulbs. There was a person standing in the middle of the room, and I could the feel the power rolling off of him in waves. There were two people on one side of the person and three on the other, going diagonally. Bianca quickly walked to take her place on the side that only had two, so it now looked like a triangle without the last line closing it up. The person in the center stepped forward.

"I am Chaos," the person said. He had a deep voice that was very rich and melodious.

"I see that you have already met with, or should I say reunited with, Grace," he said. Chaos removed his hood. He had dark curly brown hair and multicolored eyes, the more I looked at them, the more colors they seemed to be. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties.

"This is my army. There is Fuego, in the dark blue, orange, and red cloak, Arca is in the silver and navy blue cloak(if you didn't realize by now they all have navy blue cloaks with their own color swirls on it), Belle is in the pink and navy blue cloak, Vali is in the navy blue and golden cloak, and Xia is in the navy blue, white, and lavender cloak," Chaos introduced.

I raised my hand in greeting.

"I want you to lead this army," Chaos said.

"What?" I asked

"I will not be fit to lead this army soon, and I would like you to take over. You would become immortal and gain immense powers," Chaos stated simply.

"Will I be able to see some of my friends?" I asked.

"As much as you would like," he replied.

"Ok, I'm in," I told him.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, the World, and the Universe," Chaos said, and kneeled. The rest of the army followed his example. I was the only one standing in a throne room.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Universe," Chaos said once again.

"All hail Perseus Jackson!" I heard the room echo with their cries.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Still Percy's POV

Later that day, I went to go Iris Message Annabeth. When I saw her face, I stumbled back, dumbstruck. She was kissing the new camper, Jonathan, from the Hermes cabin. I swiped through the Iris Message before she could see me, tears making their way down my face. I clenched my fist. Looking back, in that moment, I'm pretty sure I lost a part of myself that day, because after that moment, I was no longer Percy Jackson, I was Fin. This was my new life, and there's no going back.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Oh, my gosh guys! 700 words exactly! I'm sorry this chapter is up a little later than promised, but I have a good reason. I've been on a school trip, and haven't had time to update except at night. Sorry! Make sure to comment/review, vote, and follow. :)

Thanks so much for all of the support and, as always, thanks 4 reading! I will try to update as fast as possible.:) Also, if you catch any mistakes that I may have made, please, PLEASE correct me on it. Thanks. :-)

~WhiteTigerYay


End file.
